You shot me!
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: Accidents happen. Even to the best agents in New Orleans. This is a LaBrody friendship.


**Okay so I'm starting a little prompt collection. Just give me a sentence of paragraph and I'll write it! By the way, no Percy Fics!**

 **You shot me!**

His old boots slapped against the wooden planks at the shipping docks. There was no way in hell that this man was gonna outrun two federal agents, especially not the toughest agents in New Orleans. Chris LaSalle was only a few feet behind his partner Meredith Brody. Damn she was fast, but the man holding the bomb that could practically destroy the docks was faster. He felt around his waist for his gun, careful not to take his eyes off the suspect who was holding their lives in his hands. His fingers slid around his smooth gun, pulling out of his pocket, he raised it. One good shot was all he needed. Just as he pulled the trigger he stopped, but why is their suspect still running? Why is Brody on the ground?

"Shit!" He yelled as he realized his mistake. How could he of missed and how could he of shot his partner?

Raising his gun once again, he aimed directly for the man's head. After pulling the trigger the man fell face first, letting the active bomb roll to the side.

LaSalle took off into a sprint. Oh man was he in trouble. He heard the female agent groan and curse as she held her bleeding thigh.

"You shot me LaSalle. You fucking shot me!" She said, exasperation and anger in her trembling voice.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" He apologized as he quickly stopped by her crumpled form and patted her shoulder. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran closer to the edge of the docks. LaSalle picked up the bomb and tried to figure out a way to disarm it.

 **30 seconds**

Brody staggered up behind him, holding her bleeding leg with one hand and placing the other on LaSalle's shoulder to keep her balance.

"How do we turn it off." Brody question as her brows furrowed in concentration.

"I-I don't know." LaSalle said, his voice shaking

"Calm down. We'll get it. Now there has to be some sort of button or wire." Brody said, trying to mask her fear with confidence.

"Or not..." LaSalle said as he looked around the plain sphere shaped object. "All it has is this here timer."

"Then what are we going to do?" The female agent asked.

"Well, I think we should probably run." LaSalle said as he turned his head to look at the female agent.

Brody glared at LaSalle.

"Oh, right, yer leg. Hold on." LaSalle said as he thought for a minute and then scooped up the agent in his arms.

 **10 seconds**

Brody shouted in surprise as the male agent scooped her up with no problem and started running across the docks.

The bomb went off causing LaSalle to be knocked off his feet and onto the ground. LaSalle quickly shielded Brody with his body from the flying debris. After he was sure that they had stopped he slowly got up and checked to see if she was okay.

"Brody! Are ya alright?" LaSalle asked urgently.

"Yeah." Brody groaned as she rolled over and began to get up.

"Here lemme help ya." LaSalle offered as he took a hold of Brody's arm and helped her to her feet.

"Ow. Oww." Brody whimpered as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." LaSalle apologised repeatidly as he put his arm around her back to help her stand.

Brody grumbled. "I...thought you..were a better...shot than that LaSalle."

LaSalle laughed nervously and then helped her back to their car.

"Can we..uhh...take ya to Loretta's. It would be kinda embarrassing if we had to tell the hospital that ya partner shot ya." LaSalle asked sheepishly.

"Of course! We wouldn't wanna hurt your ego now would we?" Brody said sarcastically.

"Hey...uh...Brody did I tell ya that you look nice today?" LaSalle asked, hoping a compliment would help her anger subside.

If looks could kill LaSalle would definitely be dead, however two seconds of those adorable blue puppy dog eyes were enough to melt her heart.

"I'm sorry Brody." LaSalle said.

"It's alright." Brody breathed. "But uh..can we go to Loretta's now?" Brody asked, cringing a bit when she shifted her position.

"Oh! Yeah, let's go!" LaSalle said, starting the engine and driving away.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you blew up a dock?" Pride's voice filled their ears as they walked through the doors.

"Yeah King, but we got bigger problems." LaSalle said, supporting Brody as she stood grimacing.

"What happened?" Pride asked, alarmed.

"I shot her." LaSalle said, ducking his head.

"You what?!" Pride yelled in surprise.

"King, don't make me say it again. I already feel bad."

"You know what? I...I don't think I'm even going to ask. Oh, and are you alright Brody?" Pride asked.

"I'm okay. Now can we please go get this bullet out of my leg!" She practically begged.

"Oh. Yeah. Go! And LaSalle, just try not to push her into a wall or trip her on the way down there." Pride said mockingly. LaSalle chuckled a bit.

"Will do, King." LaSalle replied as the two agents headed towards Loretta's lab.

* * *

LaSalle and Brody slowly made their way down the hallway when they reached her lab.

"Do you know how much willpower it takes not to use my aikido on you and throw your sorry ass on the ground?" Brody asked, giving LaSalle a fake smile.

"Well..." LaSalle laughed "I reckon you couldn't really do that right now." LaSalle pointed towards her leg.

"Watch me!" She challenged.

"Well I thought I heard somebody coming." Loretta said warmly, greeting them in the hallway.

"Good afternoon Loretta." LaSalle said in his normal cheery voice.

"Oh my! Merri, what happened? You're bleeding!" Loretta asked.

"Agent LaSalle here shot me." She said, slapping his shoulder harder than necessary.

"And you're here because Chris was too embarrassed to take you to a hospital. Ah, figures. Come in here. Chris you stay out there a minute while she changes." Loretta said as she helped the limping agent inside her room.

* * *

"Oww!" She hissed as Loretta removed the bullet from her leg.

"You can hold my hand if ya like?" LaSalle grinned.

Brody roughly grabbed his hand. "You're lucky if I don't break it." Brody said, squeezing tighter.

"It's alright."LaSalle smiled. "Ya don't have ta act all tough around me."

Brody grumbled and squeezed her eyes shut. Damn this hurts. Brody thought.

"All done!" Loretta said, placing the bullet in a glass and stitching up her wound. "All I need to do is put the bandages on." Loretta said while she cut a piece of gauze and wrapped it around her thigh.

"Thanks Loretta." Merri said as she hugged her friend.

"Oh, any time." Loretta said.

After changing back into a new pair of pants Brody met LaSalle in the hallway. LaSalle put his hand on the small of Brody's back as she limped back to the office.

"LaSalle, next time why don't you just let me handle the shooting?" Brody said playfully.

"Will do Brody...Will do."

 **Leave a prompt if you want. I'll write it! Thanks. :)**


End file.
